(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clathrate compound comprising an organic peroxide as a guest compound and at least one of natural and derived cyclodextrins as a host compound.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Organic peroxides such as dicumyl peroxide, tert-butylcumyl peroxide, benzoyl peroxide and the like have widely been used as a crosslinking agent, free-radical reaction initiator, catalyst, curing agent, drying promotor, etc.
However, the organic peroxide is chemically unstable and incapable of being safely kept for a long period of time, and may cause explosion on receiving an impact, resulting in producing problems in its handling. The above organic peroxides are decomposed at very high speeds at high temperatures that a temperature range, in which effects are expectable, was limited.
On the other hand, it is known that cyclodextrin has a doughnut-like stereostructure, into a hollow space of which are taken in various guest compounds by clathration, or from the hollow space of which are taken out the various guest compounds.
Clathration between cyclodextrin as the host compound and known guest compounds generally provides various effects such as stabilization of volatile matter, antioxidating, deodorizing, relief from bitterness in bitter substances, emulsification of hardly soluble substances, etc.
Further, uses of the known clathrate compounds comprising cyclodextrin as the host compound and known guest compounds cover various fields such as foods, medicines, agricultural chemicals, cosmetics, toiletries, plastics, and the like.
For example, M. L. Bender and M. Kimiyama, Cyclodextrin Chemistry, Springer-Verlay, Berlin, 1978, discloses clathrate compounds comprising cyclodextrin as the host compound and a guest compound such as diphenyl carbonate, diphenyl pyrophosphate, methylphosphonic acid diphenyl ester or the like, and further discloses that the above guest compounds are very stable in a neutral and alkaline solution, but formation of clathrate compounds therefrom remarkably accelerates hydrolysis thereof.
However, no clathrate compounds comprising organic peroxide as the guest compound and cyclodextrin as the host compound are known.